Poor Shannon
by cjpunk10
Summary: Shannon comes up with the bright idea to go camping for the first time with both Matt and Jeff! But what will happen in the woods behind the hardys house, and later read on about what is so bad that Shannon does to Matt as a kid. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Poor Shannon

_Flashback_

One night Matt went storming into Jeff's room screaming and yelling at him at the top of his lungs over something that happened previously that day. Shannon was in the room with Jeff at that moment, and they were supposedly just talking. While Matt was yelling at Jeff for what happened earlier, Shannon was sitting in the corner trying not to get in the way of Matt's fury while thinking of a way not to get caught. So he decides to walk the edge of the room as if he was invisible to everyone and sneak out the door that Matt is near. Unfortunately for Shannon he got caught by Matt, and Matt takes Shannon by the arm and swings him around practically throwing him into Jeff to knock them both down, but only ends up knocking Shannon into the bed post head first knocking him out cold. Moments after that Matt and Jeff's dad walks into the room to see what all of the fuss is about, and finds Shannon bleeding from his head.

"What in the Heck?! What happened?! I left all three of you alone for twenty minutes and this is what happens!" yelled their dad so furiously that Jeff looked like he was about to cry. "Well it is all Matt's fault me and Shannon were just talking and he just barged in here yelling! He was yelling at me, and Shannon was trying to leave, so he just grabbed his arm and swung him around and he hit his head" said Jeff in a panic. " Ok well we will continue this later but for now we have to get Shannon into the car and take him to the doctor" said their dad in a worn out tone.

There almost out the door and Shannon wakes up. "No" said Shannon in a dazed tone. What? All of them asked at the same time. "No I am not going!" replied Shannon struggling to get away from all of them. "But we have to take you! Your head is loosing so much blood. See you can barely walk." Said Jeff worriedly. " Yeah we wouldn't want you to just keel over right now" whispered Matt to himself while rolling his eyes. "Ok Matt what the Hell is your problem!" Jeff yells at Matt while dropping Shannon in the process to turn and yell. "Shannon are you ok?" asked their dad after catching Shannon from falling all the way to the ground. "I don't want to go…." Says Shannon as he passes out from blood loss. "Jeff! Matt! Stop arguing right now! We have to get him to the hospital he has lost a lot of blood." Said their dad in an angry/Worried tone.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" said Shannon as he was waking up from his head injury in the hospital on the 10th floor. "Your in the hospital" said Matt and Jeff's dad.

Meanwhile… Matt and Jeff are lost wondering the hospital.

"Ok well I know we are in the right place." Said Matt to Jeff "Ok well you might think we are in the right place, but I think we are a couple of floors off." Retorted Jeff. "Ok fine we will as one of the nurses' stations what room and floor Shannon is in. Deal?"said Matt. "Fine, but I thought that you knew what room he was in already." Said Jeff annoyed. "No, I didn't find out from dad, but we are about to find out, and the sooner the better this floor gives me the creeps. Everyone looks dead." Said Matt in an awkward tone. "Yeah it is kinda creepy. Why do they have all of those sheets covering them? I wonder? Said Jeff sarcastically. "Ok fine so we stumbled into the morgue that isn't a big deal is it?" Asked Matt "Well I don't know Matt why don't you just ask the three guards standing behind you." Said Jeff looking directly at the biggest security guard. "Jeff?" Said Matt. "Yeah" Said Jeff. "RUN!!" Yelled Matt.

Mean While back in Shannon's room.

"Where could they possibly be?" Thought their dad "Are they here yet?" Asked Shannon "No, I have no idea where they are. Would you mind being by yourself for a little while, so I can go find them?" Asked Mr. Hardy nervously. "No! Don't leave me alone here! Please! Please! Don't go!" Cried out Shannon as Mr. Hardy left the room.

Intercom "Mr. Hardy we need you to report to the front desk please. Mr. Hardy report to the front desk." Mr. Hardy arrives at the front desk and they escort him to the security guards' office. Where in there the three security guards are explaining to Matt and Jeff's father where they were found earlier.

Later on in Shannon's hospital room Matt had to apologize for being the person that put Shannon in the hospital in the first place.

"Shannon I'm sorry for you being here" Said Matt, but his dad still wasn't convinced completely that he had really apologized for everything, so he made him apologize again. "Ok Shannon I am really, really, really, REALLY! Sorry for swinging you around and busting your head open." Matt said in an partially annoyed voice. Shannon smiles really big and says "Well there is one thing that you can do to make it up to me" "What?" "Well……I really want to try camping" Said Shannon in a shy tone of voice. "Camping! Camping? That is it! That is all you want us to do is take you camping?!" Said Matt and Jeff together in surprised and relieved voices. "Why do you want to go camping?" Asked Jeff. "Well you and Matt always act like you have fun camping out in the woods together, so I thought that I might try it and……well……..I wanted you and Matt to go with me for my first time." Shannon said shyly looking down away from everybody in the room.


	2. HE WAS IN ON IT!

**Present**

**Matt, Jeff, and Shannon thinking back at all of their moments as kids while sitting around a campfire in the middle of nowhere.**

" **Shannon I can't believe that you chose to go camping with me after what I had done to you. I mean I put you in the hospital for three days." Said Matt surprised. "Yeah Shannon you weren't the smartest kid on the **

**block back then." Laughed Jeff. "Well, I still did manage to get my payback didn't I?" Retorted Shannon . "What? Ratting me and Jeff out so that we couldn't watch wrestling for a month?" Replied Matt sarcastically. "No Matt, I think he is thinking about the other time he got payback once we took him camping." Said Jeff; looking directly at Matt with a strange look on his face. "Yeah… umm… Matt that is what I was talking about." Said Shannon ; looking oddly down at his feet. "Guys…that happened years ago, I'm fine, its **

**done, now can we just get back to camping without bring back bad memories of stuff that went wrong years ago?" Matt said irritably going back to cooking another marsh mellow. **

**Jeff and Shannon sat there looking back and forth from Matt to one another, and back to Matt for a while, before they started telling more stories from their past.**

**Flashback**

**A few weeks later it is finally time for Shannon to go camping for his first time with Matt and Jeff. **

" **Shannon ! Do you have all of your stuff ready yet?" Yelled Mr. Hardy from the bottom of the stairs. "Almost. Do you have another sleeping bag that I can use?" Asked Shannon while walking down the stairs. "Yeah, but you already have one Shannon ; don't you?" Stated Mr. Hardy. "Yeah, but I would like another one to use as padding on the ground; is that ok?" **

**Replied Shannon nervously. " Shannon you already have three sleeping bags what on earth could you need a fourth one for?" Questioned Mr. Hardy with his eyebrow raised. "Well, I just want to sleep good tonight." Said Shannon . "Or is it that you are planning to pull a prank on Matt for payback?" Asked Mr. Hardy. "Well that to, but can I? Can I pull a prank on Matt?" Nervously asked Mr. Hardy. "Yes Shannon you can." Chuckled Mr. Hardy. **

"**Dad were ready!" Yelled Matt, and Jeff running down the stairs. "Ok, well Shannon are you ready?" Asked Mr. Hardy. "Yeah I guess so. I am as ready as I'll ever be." Said Shannon while shaking because he was nervous about going camping for the first time.**

**Present**

**Matt and Jeff are surprised that their own dad said ok to Shannon to let him pull a prank on Matt.**

"**Are you serious! Dad was in on it to!" Yelled Matt in such amazement that he couldn't even believe that his dad was in on it. "Matt he wasn't really in on it, all he said was that I could pull a prank on you, but he had no idea what the prank was." Shannon said trying to calm Matt down. "Matt you hear that he said that dad had no idea what the prank was." Said Jeff relieved that their dad had nothing to do with it. "So he gave you the ok, but he had nothing to do with it." Said Matt still in shock with what he had **

**just heard. "No Matt he had nothing to with it; it was all me; I had been planning it for months." Shannon said with caution, hoping that Matt wouldn't just come and beat him up again for what he had done. **

**They continue their story hoping that Matt won't go over board and hurt Shannon .**

**Flashback**

**They arrive at the camping spot that Matt and Jeff found just few days after they got grounded.**

"**Ok well lets get the tents up before the sun goes down." Stated Mr. Hardy. "Dad we can do it; we have put tents up before. Jeff and I could put the tent up and Shannon could go get the wood for the fire." Said Matt a little annoyed. "Ok well just head back to the house if any of you need any help ok." Said Mr.. Hardy walking away towards the house.**

**Mr. Hardy is gone and Shannon has some alone time to plan for **

**his prank while gathering fire wood.**

**(A/N) Hey sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyway please review, how am I doing so far?**


	3. Chapter 5

Continued… from Ch.4

Little did Jeff and Shannon know that Matt had a trap set to either kill or injure them to the point of a near death experience. As Matt was walking through the trees with Jeff and Shannon right behind him he suddenly thought of a flaw in his mastermind plan. How was he going to get them both to stand exactly where he needed them to without one of them being able to escape as soon as he started his diabolical plan? Then suddenly it hit him. All he needed to do was trick the weakest minded one—in which at the point and time to him was Shannon—into standing right where he was so that he could talk to Jeff at the other end of the small circle that he had found in the trees. Little did Matt know that Jeff and Shannon were never going to separate away from each other with Matt acting all weird like he was right now. So as Matt told Shannon to stay put Shannon instantly started yelling at him telling him "No Matt!! I am not just going to stand here and wait for you to try to pull one of your tricks on me or Jeff." Shannon had said those words with such intensity that it had startled Matt, and he (Shannon) suddenly felt a sudden urge of power over Matt, knowing that he had indeed just made Matt's original plan a little bit more difficult to proceed.

A few minutes had passed with Matt and Shannon yelling at each other back and forth about the same thing, until Jeff finally got sick and tired of them yelling and decided to walk into the trees alone. When Matt, and Shannon got done bickering they noticed that Jeff was no where to be seen, and agreed to go look for him. Matt in a way not wanting Jeff to be found was getting a kick out of him being missing all of a sudden—it was the perfect timing, because now he could finally pull off his scheme to get rid of Shannon once and for all.

As they both trudged along through the trees to find Jeff, Matt led him and Shannon back to the concealed circle hidden deep into the trees to finish him off once and for all. Once they reached the circle Shannon started to catch on to what Matt was thinking—or in his case could have been thinking—and started to panic. "So… Matt…I think we are lost. We have been going around these trees for about an hour now looking for Jeff, and he is no where to be found." Explained Shannon, trying not to make any unnecessary comments to Matt that may make things worse than what they already were. "Wow! Shannon you know what? I think you actually right for once!" Retorted Matt, in one of the most sarcastic voices you could possibly think of. "You know what Matt! I have had it with all of your little games! I am sick and tired of you being like an ass hole every time the past gets brought up about your stupid accident! It isn't like I actually meant to burn your stupid play house down with you inside! You weren't supposed to be home yet. You were supposed to be in tutoring at school. While you were at school I was going to burn it down, just to get back at you a little bit for putting me in the Hospital. How was I supposed to know that you were skipping tutoring for the day?" Shannon tried to explain as much as he possible could at the time being with as much sympathy as needed. Matt just stood there looking at Shannon in amazement. Matt was so… surprised that Shannon had finally let the truth out about his accident, that he actually looked somewhat relieved, but still infuriated at the same time.

Meanwhile...while all of this was still going in the trees—Jeff was back at camp listening to his Mp3 waiting for Shannon and Matt to return. He was actually starting to wonder if they had heard him say that he was going back to camp until they both settled it out. After a while of sitting there doing nothing, and listening to music he started to worry about Shannon. He started to wonder if Matt had killed him and was disposing of him right now, and coming up with a strong alibi to prove that he didn't actually kill Shannon. After a few more minutes of thinking of what Matt could of possibly done he'd had enough. He decided to walk back into the trees to the circle in the woods where he had originally left the two arguing. When he got to the small circle in the woods he was shocked to see that nobody was there. Instead he saw a place where it looked like there had been a struggle. Jeff not wanting to think of his brother or cousin being dead instantly started yelling and running off in the direction it looked like they had gone. After a few minutes of searching and coming up empty he stopped yelling and tried to listen for them to see if they were anywhere close, but again he cam up empty handed.

About an hour had gone by, and Jeff was still struggling to find his brother and cousin both still alive and intact, and out of no where he heard a scuffling noise not far from him. He was hoping it was just them walking loudly toward them, but he couldn't afford to get his hopes up after knowing how mad Matt had been at Shannon all of these years. Jeff slowly got closer and closer to the noise. For every step he got closer to the noise the more sure he was that it was them, and they were both ok. Every step he took that got closer to the scuffling noise he got his hope up higher and higher, until at last when he went through the last shrub bush he found something that he didn't want to see, and was at the very least prepared to see. He saw Matt and Shannon both lying on the ground making out, half naked.

"What in the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded Jeff, still confused as to why he just found his brother making out with Shannon of all people. "Jeff! Shit! Umm… I can explain everything!" Shannon pleaded to Jeff, half naked and scared to death that he and Matt had just been caught. "Oh don't worry Shannon! There will be no need to explain after I get done with you two!" Threatened Jeff, still in shock at the progress the two had made in such a little amount of time to make it in. "Shannon you don't have to worry about Jeff here—right now, he can't hurt a fly!" Chuckled Matt, whom by the way was now temporarily standing half naked next to Shannon in the trees—which by the way was still in the middle of no where. "Matt! You just wait to see if I can't hurt a fly, because you are the first person that I am coming after!" Threatened Jeff, while at the same moment to turn his back to leave them to their business, and pack up camp to leave early the in the morning as soon as the sun rose, and he could see where he was actually going without getting lost.

As soon as Jeff was back at the camp he did exactly what he told himself he was going to do. He packed all of his stuff, and hiking supplies up, and waited until dawn to head out. Over the few hours that he had time to think about what he had just seen, he had calmed down just a bit—enough to where he wasn't going to go back that instant and kill them both. Instead what he was going to do was much much more cruel than killing them. When he had packed up camp last night in is angry mind, he had come up with the fact that they couldn't survive out here in the woods without food, water, and other supplies, so… he packed up all of the food, water, and supplies and took them with him. It was a cruel plan; even for Jeff to go through with, but he did—he went through with it.

Jeff was already half way back to the reservation, by the time Matt and Shannon had arrived back at camp finding no traces of any camping supplies, or anything that they had brought. They were confused at first. They were sure that they had the right place where they had been camping happily just a little over twenty-four hours ago, but there was no sign of anything, nothing, noda, zip, zilch. "Hey Matt, maybe we should just walk around a min to make sure that this is the place where we camped at. Shall we?" Stated Shannon, whom was now walking over to Matt's side to see what he wanted to do. "Somehow I don't think we will have to do that Shannon." Matt replied with a worried, and frusterated tone, now holding a folded up piece of paper that read:

"_Hey guys! I took all of the supplies, and everything else with me, so… hope you don't mind starving out there to death."_

_-Love Jeff (The person that could never hurt a fly)_

"Shannon this is all entirely your fault!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs, while at the same time pushing Shannon down, so that he could get the upper hand to killing him before he even had a chance to struggle much. "Matt! Wait! This isn't my fault! It was your brilliant mind that told Jeff that he couldn't hurt a fly! Remember Ma…" was all Shannon got out before Matt was punching him out of control. "This is NOT my fault! If you hadn't brought up the past around the campfire than none of this would of ever happened! I wouldn't of been mad enough to try to kill you and Jeff, which means that you would of never explained things correctly to me, which also means that Jeff would never of found me and you doing what we were doing, so then we would still be here with all of our camping stuff having a nice time—all three of us laughing and walking back together to the reservation. So this is all entirely your fault!" Matt shouted, while still taking his anger out on Shannon by using him as a punching bag. "Matt…wait…I'm sorry for bringing up the past around the campfire, but you are the one who can't control his anger!" Pleaded Shannon with all he had left before Matt could finish him off. "I. Don't. Care. What. You…" Was all Matt got out before he realized that he had indeed taken out too much anger on his poor cousin Shannon. "Shannon! Shannon! Oh My God! Shannon! Please talk to me! Please… Shannon…. Please" Matt begged, now only realizing the damage he had done with his own two fists upon Shannon's now bloody skull. "Matt…I'm sorry…" Was all Shannon managed to get out before Matt stopped him from speaking any further. "Shh… Shannon it's all right. I'm the one who is sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through Hell all of these years. Your right I have to work on my anger management, but…" Matt was pleading, but couldn't fight back the tears long enough to finish his sentence. "Matt…" Were Shannon's last words, for the blood force trauma to his head had caused him to bleed out, and die into Matt's arms.

Matt ended up committing suicide soon after Shannon died there in his arms, by jumping off of a really high cliff that he stumbled across with Jeff and Shannon when they were all looking for their campsite. Jeff on the other hand never actually made it back to the reservation. Instead he felt too guilty and decided to go back to find Matt, and Shannon only to find Shannon beaten to death, and Matt no where to be found. Jeff instantly got the same idea that Matt had and walked over to the cliff that they had all past, and saw matt at the bottom dead. Jeff couldn't just let Shannon rot out there alone in the trees, so he went back to Shannon, picked him up, and threw him over the cliff. Jeff now prepared to take his own life prepares to jump off of the cliff, but instead of jumping off the way he had planned… he tripped over a rock and went flying off unprepared and got caught on a branch hanging half way to the ground, and couldn't struggle free.

A few days later the rangers found Matt and Shannon both dead at the bottom of the cliff, but Jeff still alive hanging partially by the backpack he still had on. Jeff was safely lowered to safety, and instantly rushed to a hospital. After being fully recovered in the hospital they put him into the psychiatric ward, for trying to commit suicide.

_**The End**_


End file.
